Delivery
by Mistakeland
Summary: Alec&Jace. Tal vez no es algo malo con él. Tal vez es sólo Jace. Regalo para Leeh.


**» Back.**

Los derechos a Cassandra Clare, y Dios, como fastidian los disclaimer. Esto es absolutamente para Leeh y es, no tengo que decirlo, creo, el segundo slash que hago. No creo que el primero cuente. Y no estoy segura de que este lo haga tampoco. Y el Alec/Isabelle casi accidental se debe, por supuesto, a que acabo de leer el regalo de Analu (shgdhfdgjsjfgjghjjk). Y no digo más. Pero... me gustaría que dijeran cómo de bien me quedó a pesar de todo (sí, sí, sé que se dice eso de «no tan basura», pero yo soy honesta). Y no lo subiría si pensara que realmente apesta.

* * *

**Delivery**

«Yo te seguiría al fin del mundo,

yo sería todo lo que quisieras que fuera»

(Alec Lightwood es un imbécil).

(Alec Lightwood está enamorado), y nunca funcionará, y lo sabe. Pero espera y lo acepta porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría tener el cielo? (Jace es el cielo), claro está. Y Alec merece ir al infierno, al menos según sus padres, (él sabe), incluso según los estúpidos y degradados mundanos. Si estuvieran en la Edad Media le quemarían por pensarlo. (Y, sí, cómo piensa Alec). Es casi todo lo que hace porque de ilusiones y esperanzas vive y, sabe, también, que será la sombra callada a su lado el día que encuentre algo más que unas piernas largas y unos pechos firmes. (Jace ni siquiera lo ha imaginado). Pero Alec no puede dejarlo ir, y es que siempre ha estado ahí. Supone que algo ha ido mal con él desde siempre, (que Jace es sólo el detonante).

Tal vez no es algo mal con él. (Tal vez es sólo Jace).

En un principio Alec piensa que se ha vuelto loco, (que mirarle durante horas es enfermizo). Y lo es pero, aún así, pasa (y cómo pasa). Después lo acepta y lo sabe y lo asume y sufre con ello, y se lo calla. (Como era de esperar). Isabelle lo adivina y llora por él, llora lo que él no se atreve a hacer, (y las palabras no dichas flotan en el aire porque sus padres. Sus padres). Ella grita y no para de llorar, después murmura, se rompe, como una muñeca de trapo. Isabelle le dice que se busque a alguna chica mundana y lo haga, sin más, pero la cara impasible de Alec no se va. (Cómo podría). Se sienta en el suelo y piensa y, finalmente, dice que no le dirá nada a nadie y ayudará, (en todo lo que tu quieras).

Hay algo especial sobre él, (e Isabelle).

(Hay algo extraño). Y, bueno, Alec es un adolescente. Ha leído sobre hormonas y cuerpos jóvenes y el evidente paso de la niñez a la adultez, lo problemático que es, (y pensó que tal vez para él fuera especialmente suave). Pero hay una caza y uno de esos tantos monstruos y un par de heridas, Jace quejándose como una perra en su habitación mientras se cura a sí mismo con torpeza, (Alec sentado con las piernas apretadas a su pecho y la mirada fija en una de las tantas curvas doradas). Sugiere que debería llamar a Isabelle para que le ayude o algo, (y Jace, por supuesto, se niega diciendo que él no es ningún marica para dejar que una mujer le vea herido). Sabe que no está dirigido a él, que Jace ni siquiera sospecha, (él nunca lo pensaría, se dice con amargura), pero se tensa y (sufre). Y espera a que se vaya para correr al baño con los pantalones en los muslos y tocarse mirando el espejo.

(Sólo hay un nombre en su boca). Uno que quema y duele y arde, uno que parece encontrarse en todas partes. Alec mira a cualquier lugar y encuentra algo que le recuerda a él. Jace es el lado secreto que nadie visita, el que Isabelle mira pero no comprende, el que él oculta y que, sí, hace daño y nunca se olvida. (Es el peso silencioso en sus bolsillos), el murmullo que se le escapa en medio de la noche. Alec empuja y no deja de mirarse, ve esa cara tan atractiva —lo sabe, después de todo, no es estúpido—, se imagina un montón de chicas pero eso sólo lo lleva a pensar en Jace y lo que, (ha visto, de hecho), ha hecho con ellas. Aparecen su lengua y sus manos y sus palabras, alguna frase estúpida y desubicada. «Me tienes tan caliente que creo que voy a morirme». Probablemente no se moleste en recordar el nombre.

(Y entonces no son chicas, pero tienen los ojos azules y el pelo negro y Jace lo piensa. Jace lo imagina y, mejor aún, lo acepta).

Es probablemente un disparate y si alguien más que Isabelle, (que, sobre él, lo sabe todo), se enterara Alec moriría. No desea alejarse de Jace aunque a veces tenga que cerrar los ojos y detenerse a mitad del camino por las ganas de besarlo, (esas que lo muerden con fuerza). Es un imbécil y lo sabe pero, Alec también se da cuenta, es un buen imbécil. Un buen chico, en el fondo. Uno que está un poco roto y desgarrado y todavía no entiende por qué su padre tuvo que morir y por qué ese hombre tuvo que ser su padre. Alec no es descorazonado y menos aún si tiene que ver con Jace.

(Jace lo es todo).

Jace es el cielo y el paraíso cuando ríe, (y sonríe), y su cara se ilumina. Jace es el infierno y el purgatorio de noche cuando lo asaltan imágenes que odia y desea, (que conjura sin darse cuenta). Jace lo es todo aunque Alec nunca lo obtenga.

(Pero se entrega).


End file.
